The Hunter Diaries
by xXGrayGuitar14Xx
Summary: I can't believe my therapist job requires me to listen to whackjobs for the rest of the summer! A man dressed as a clown and addicting to killing, a white haired assassin, a blond boy hell-bent on revenge, another boy searching for his dad, and some man who claims to be a teenager! Seriously, why couldn't my patients be normal? The worst part is that I'm not even getting paid!
1. Hisoka

**A/N: Well, after scrolling through the Hunter x Hunter stories and reading a few I decided to write one that was different. **

**I'm not sure if there will be any romance, but at this point I don't think there will be. Then again, we'll see. I suck at deciding pairings… :(**

**Don't know how long it will be, but I hope you enjoy ^_^**

**P.S. **

_**Italics/Bold – Diary Entries**_

**Chapter 1**

**Hisoka**

**June 17th, 2013 3:35 p.m. **

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**Today started my first day as a therapist. **_

_**Yes, the kind of therapist that listens to people moan about their problems and I'd have to ask, "And how does that make you feel?" **_

_**Except, my first patient was a very unusual. The only thing he had going for him was how handsome he was. **_

_**No, I'm not in love nor do I have a crush. The guy was…I can't describe it. He looked like a clown for one thing. He wore high heels. His clothing choice was completely out of this world. **_

_**And he taught me how to play cards…**_

_**He may even possibly be a pedophile. **_

_**Besides that, I'M NOT EVEN GETTING PAID! **_

"Dad, since I'm wasting away my summer at your office, listening to depressed people, I think I should get paid. Even one cent is better than nothing!"

"Destiny…"

"And what if the patients tried to make a pass on me and was a pedophile or something!? I think I should get paid if I have to live through that!"

"Destiny…"

"Also, what if the patient is, like, a freak and is like," I did my best imitation of a guy's voice, "_Yo, come sniff my armpits."_

"Destiny!" My dad yelled at me to get my attention. "You're too loud and you're overreacting. I'm not going to pay you since you're a volunteer."

"I need money." I reasoned.

"For what?"

"Um, so it can go towards my college fund! Medical school isn't cheap, ya know!"

"Destiny," My dad pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "go eat breakfast. We're leaving in a few."

Fine, he can be that way. But! By the end of the day, I was going to convince my dad I should get a pay check. Volunteer my ass! I was getting my own room, my own patients and everything! I should be getting paid.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple, washed it off, and ate it. I didn't really like eating a big breakfast. I was usually hungrier by lunch. Finally, it was time to go downtown to my dad's office and begin my summer job. Sorry, _**volunteer work.**_

When we got there, my dad's secretary, Mrs. Olive greeted us and handed my dad and I a schedule. I was only going to have two patients today. Hisoka and Kurapika? What kind of names are those? It sounds oriental or something…

Hisoka wasn't coming until nine o' clock, so I had a hour to burn. My dad kissed me on the cheek and wished me luck on the first day on the job. Before he went into his office I yelled, effectively, "I want my dang pay check by the end of the week!"

What can I say? Money is everything to me.

Mrs. Olive showed me to my room where I would begin my Summer of Woe. Mrs. Olive had curly red hair and bright green eyes. She had a few moles on her face, but she was still quite attractive. For years, I thought my dad would remarry and that Mrs. Olive would be my new mom, but she met some young guy who was rich and they got married. See? Everyone was attracted to money! It's ridiculous, honestly.

I put my blond hair into a pony tail and sat down in my chair which swiveled (score!). There was a window to my left and in front of me was a couch. In between my seat and the couch was a coffee table.

For the next hour I listened to music and thought about my patients. I hoped they were from Asia. My dad is half-Japanese and my mom is American. My dad doesn't talk about much about his side of the family much. The only person from his family that comes to see us is my uncle Wing. He brings his apprentice, Zushi, along sometimes too. Apprentice in what? I have no idea…

Someone knocked on the door and I said, "Come in!" Mrs. Olive appeared in the doorway looking a bit disturbed. "Mrs. Olive, you ok?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine. Um, your patient, H-Hisoka is here to see you now…" She trailed off.

"Thank you for showing me the way here." Hisoka appeared behind her. He was **NOT **anything I imagined.

Hisoka wore white face paint ( like a clown!) and two symbols were on each of his cheeks. A maroon star on his right cheek and a light green teardrop on his left cheek. His red hair was wavy and shot out behind him. Hisoka had high heels on, pink socks, white pants, and mid-cut black shirt with a pink shirt under it.

He's a clown. Handsome, but still a clown. His outfit was unbelievable.

"Hi, I'm Destiny Bao ( pronounced like bow, like, I'm BOWing to the king). Please take a seat and we'll get started." I told him like a professional. Mrs. Olive gave me one last fearful look and closed the door.

"Hello, I'm Hisoka." He said. Hisoka sat down and proceeded to stare at me. "You're young."

PEDOPHILE! I KNEW IT! Yeah, I should stop overreacting…

"Yes, I am. I'm just a volunteer here." I raised an eyebrow at him. "How old are you?"

"Old enough to know you're young." He answered, a wry smile playing on his lips. Ok…

"So, why are you here? Is there a problem in your life?"

Hisoka pondered my question for a moment before he answered, "There aren't enough strong people for me to fight. Everyone I seem to fight…dies." A dark look passed over his face. A chill ran down my spine. Strange enough, I thought I saw a dark aura wrap around his body.

"Why do you kill people?" What am I doing?! I'm asking a killer why he kills. I should be running out of the office and go find my dad. After this, he better pay me!

"Because they aren't worth keeping alive. Except, Gon…" Hisoka mumbled the last part and seemed to be day dreaming. Was Gon a person he killed? Hisoka's lover perhaps?

This appointment was weird and possibly deadly. Maybe I should stop…

"Ms. Bao," Hisoka pulled a deck of cards out of his pocket. "do you know how to play cards?"

"No, I've never learned before." My face flushed.

"Well, I'll teach you then."

For the next two hours, Hisoka taught me how to play Poker, Solitare, and he taught me the order of the cards. But, I lost every game! The whole time I could feel Hisoka staring at me which freaked me out.

Hisoka stood up and stretched, "Well," He smiled, "I enjoyed our session, Ms. Bao." He walked out. Surprisingly, he left the deck of cards on the table. For some reason, I had a feeling he left them for me.

My dad came in a few minutes after Hisoka left and smiled at me. "So, how was your first session?"

"This clown came in and taught me how to play cards. He's a psychopath, dad! He told me-" My dad cut me off with a wave of his hand.

"Remember, sweetie, everything is confidential."

"What? But, dad, he said-"

"Destiny, your next appointment is about to come in. Get ready. Hey, after this, I'll take you for some ice cream." My dad kissed me on the forehead and left. Ugh, I hate this job already!

_**That's how my first appointment with Hisoka went. Now, Kurapika, was completely different…**_

**A/N: So, next chapter, she'll have her appointment with Kurapika. Haha, let's see how she reacts xD **

**This is dedicated to my dad since today is his birthday and that's why I have Destiny and her dad in this story. The mom will come in later… **

**So, review and thanks for reading! :D **


	2. Kurapika

**A/N: Woah, thanks for all the nice reviews! I'm glad y'all like it ^_^ **

**This chapter is short and I apologize! **

**Chapter 2**

**Kurapika**

**June 17, 2013 9:46 p.m. **

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**Sorry, I got cut off in the middle of my entry. My step mom, Anna, was home and made me help her clean the house and cook dinner. She's pregnant and you know how pregnant woman are. Her feet hurt, she's hungry, has mood swings. **_

_**Even though my dad has been married to her for a while now, I still don't like her. The best times are when I get to visit my mom during the holidays. My mom has her PH.d and is the best cook. Anna is ding bat. You cannot compare the two at all. **_

_**Anyway, I'm going back to Kurapika. He seems really nice, but I thought he was a girl at first… but I figured it out… haha. He's cool, I suppose. But, hell-bent on revenge. **_

_**And his eyes can turn red…? **_

_**He wants to kill the spiders? **_

_**I don't really understand all of what it means, but I do know is that Hisoka and Kurapika can kill me in a blink of the eye. **_

"Destiny," Mrs. Olive opened my door. She appeared much happier now, "Kurapika is here."

Kurapika walked in. Ok, I'm about ninety-nine point nine percent positive he's a guy, but something about him makes him look girly too. Kurapika wore clothes which, I assume, are popular in Asia. Actually, he didn't look that Asian anyway.

Then again, neither do I.

Kurapika had chains on his right hand which look pretty bad ass.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," Kurapika extended his hand and I shook it. He seemed nice enough.

We both sat down and I got out my trusty note pad and I was ready to take notes if necessary, but he seemed really nice so there shouldn't be anything to worry about.

"So tell me, Kurapika, what's going on? Are you having any negative thoughts or anything of the sort?"

Kurapika closed his eyes and pondered the question. Finally he answered, "I wouldn't exactly call them negative. The thoughts, my desires, are what help me get through the day."

Desires? "Kurapika, but sometimes negativity can lead to doing some pretty insane stuff sometimes. Why do you feel this way?"

His eyes shot open and I could see they were red. Red! Who is this guy anyway? I gulped and tried not to let the fear show on my face, but Kurapika realized I saw his eyes.

"Oh, I apologize for scaring you like that," Kurapika told me. "I belonged to the Kurta Clan and whenever we had high emotions our eyes turned red."

Well, then. This was unexpected. My first patient is some kind of killer clown and now my second patient's eyes can turn red…

"Oh, I see. Um, don't worry. Your eyes are really cool! But, were you just angry now?"

"Yes," His hands shook with anger. "I want to kill the spiders."

I almost laughed, but I knew laughing at a patient who was here for help wasn't nice. "I agree. Spiders are just creepy."

"The spiders killed everyone in my clan," He said.

"So, they were like poisonous spiders?" I asked.

Kurapika seemed taken aback by my question. He gave me a small smile and said, "Sure, you can say that."

I think I know a way to help get rid of his negativity. I stood up and went over to the filing cabinet and got some notecards. I went back to my seat, took the pen of my clipboard and then handed them to Kurapika.

"Ok, this exercise will help ease the negativity. Write down all your negative desires or thoughts and then we'll burn them. It's supposed to be like burning away the past or something. My dad did this technique with me whenever he and my mom got a divorce. It helped a little bit, but the rest will be up to you, ok?"

Kurapika sighed, "Ok, I'll do it. Thank you…"

"You're welcome," I said.

Kurapika began writing down a different name on each notecard. Eleven names in total **( A/N: I think that's how many members were left after the Yorknew Arc. Sorry if it's wrong!) **. Shalnark, Feitan, Nobunga, Phinks, Machii…

"Are those all different types of spiders?" I asked.

"Yes," He answered. He put the cards in a stack.

"Ok, so you can burn those when you get home. Also, try not to let negative feelings control you. I think people would scream if they saw your eyes."

Kurapika smiled and nodded his head, "Thank you again, Dr. Bao. I apologize for scaring you again. I normally wear contacts, but I forgot today."

"Oh, it's fine, I was just…shocked that's all," I laughed. Then I remembered some other advice. "Kurapika, if you have any friends, talk to them. Trust me talking to people you know and trust will make you feel a million times better."

Kurapika stood up and headed toward the door. Wow, time was already up? Before he left the room, he said, "No, they'll just slow my plans down." Then he walked out.

I'm very worried about him. For some reason, I feel like those names on the cards weren't the names of _actual _spiders. I should've asked more questions, dammit! This will bother me until next week.

My dad came into the room and asked me how things were with my second patient. How am I supposed to answer that?

"Freaky," I replied. "But, I can't tell you because of that stupid confidential rule, huh?"

He laughed and gave me a hug, "No, sweetie, you can't. By the way, you have another patient tomorrow."

I shrugged myself out of his grasp and glared at him, "NO! I don't see how you can do this for a living. These people are crazy."

"They just need someone to talk to."

Pssh, Hisoka didn't seem like the type who needed someone to talk to. He seemed more like the type that wanted to – oh I don't know, KILL ME AND ENJOY IT WHILE DOING IT! Ok, that came out wrong ( get your mind out of the gutter!)

But, did I tell my dad this? No, it's not like he would care or would listen. So, I said, "Yes, sir." And my dad took me home. As soon as I got there, my stepmom, Anna, asked me to help clean the house up. She's still capable of doing things because she's just about two months pregnant and not a whale. But, her feet hurt, she's hungry all the time, and pretty much talks about the baby the entire time.

I wish I could've gone to live with my mom this summer.

Oh well! I better get my mind right for my next killer patient tomorrow…

**June 18, 2013 2:05 p.m.**

_**Dear Diary, I actually didn't have a killer patient today! Yay! **_

_**Oops, I gotta go. I'll remember to write all about the little cutie pie I met today! **_

**A/N: I feel like I didn't capture Kurapika's personality that well. But, I'm working on it guys! :D **

**Thanks for reading :3 **

**Updated: 7/27/13 **


End file.
